Grand Theft Auto 2: The Movie
thumb|200px|right|[[Carátulas|Carátula de Grand Theft Auto 2]] Grand Theft Auto 2: La película o Grand Theft Auto 2: The Movie es un cortometraje de ocho minutos y medio. Fue lanzado en 1999 por DMA Design (actualmente Rockstar North) para promocionar el videojuego Grand Theft Auto 2. El cortometraje está compuesto por varias características de Grand Theft Auto 2, mostrando al espectador la trama del juego y las posibilidades que este ofrece al jugador. Este cortometraje es el único material de vídeo en ''imagen real'' que se tiene de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Fue filmado en la ciudad de New York. Argumento El cortometraje gira en torno a Claude Speed (Scott Maslen), protagonista de Grand Theft Auto 2, en Anywhere City. Al comienzo, se ve que Claude es perseguido por miembros de la pandilla de los Cuellos rojos, posiblemente, porque tenía poco respeto por parte de dicha facción. Claude logra escapar de los Cuellos rojos al robar una furgoneta ajena. Dentro de la furgoneta, Claude encuentra paquetes de Zoom-Zoom, estupefaciente fabricado por la Corporación Zaibatsu. La Corporación se entera del robo de la furgoneta y, por ende, también se entera del robo del fármaco, por lo que rastrean la furgoneta. La Corporación rastrea la furgoneta, y envía a un empleado a su ubicación para que descubra quién efectuó el robo. Claude logra divisar un automóvil negro aparcado; carga en él las cajas con droga y lo roba. El empleado de la Corporación Zaibatsu observa la situación, y se la comunica a su superior. A través de las características proveídas por el empleado, su superior halla la ficha de datos de Claude, y contrata un sicario (Ian McQue) para que lo asesine. Claude arriba a uno de los escondites de la Yakuza, en donde les vende las cajas con el Zoom-Zoom. Luego de efectuar el trato, el Oyabun de la Yakuza encarga a Claude rescatar a uno de sus miembros, el cual fue secuestrado por los Hare Krishna. Claude sale del escondite. Mientras conducía su automóvil, Claude empezó a ser perseguido por un automóvil del Departamento de Policía. La policía pierde de vista a Claude, el cual ingresa a una sucursal de Max Paynt, y encarga que sustituyan la capa de pintura negra de su automóvil por una de color blanco. Luego de que se realice el pintado, Claude sale del taller, sin ser reconocido por la policía. Con su vehículo pintado, Claude llega a uno de los escondites de la mafia rusa, en el puerto. Claude le pide al jefe de la mafia rusa apoyo para asesinar al líder de los Cuellos rojos (Nick Conroy), pero su solicitud es denegada. Acto seguido, Claude provee el jefe de la mafia rusa un par de paquetes de Zoom-Zoom, ganando su apoyo. Luego de obtener apoyo por parte de la mafia rusa, Claude procede a rescatar al miembro secuestrado de la Yakuza. Siguiendo las instrucciones que le fueron otorgadas, Claude encuentra una furgoneta. Speed asesina al conductor a base de disparos, y procede a abrir las puertas trasera de la furgoneta, encontrándose con muchos hombres secuestrados. Claude recoge al Yakuza secuestrado, y lo escolta hasta el resto de sus compañeros. En la noche, Claude se encuentra a bordo de la furgoneta de los Hare Krishna esperando a la mafia rusa para realizar el ataque contra los Cuellos rojos. Cuando los rusos se encuentran con Claude, parten con rumbo al club en donde se encontraban los Cuellos rojos. Los Cuellos rojos se encuentran celebrando con la Yakuza, pero la reunión se ve interrumpida por Claude y los rusos. Un tiroteo se efectúa, mientras Claude se retira de la masacre. Finalmente, Claude se encuentra a punto de robar un automóvil. Sin embargo, es interrumpido por el asesino de la Corporación Zaibatsu, el cual otorga cuatro disparos que causan que Claude se desplome. El asesino se retira, dejando a Claude allí. DesarrolloIMDb.com *thumb|150px|[[Alex De Rakoff.]] Dirección: ** Alex De Rakoff - Dirección general. ** Jamie King - Secuencia. * Banda sonora: ** Craig Conner - Escritor, compositor y productor. ** Robert De Negro - Intérprete vocalista. ** Anna Stewart - Intérprete vocalista. Reparto * Scott Maslen - Claude Speed. * Ian McQue - ''Asesino Zaibatsu''/''El Conserje''. * Nick Conroy - Líder de los Cuellos rojos. * Sam Houser - Monje secuestrado en la furgoneta. Scott Maslen.jpg|Scott Maslen. Ian McQue.png|Ian McQue. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude solicitando la muerte del Cuello rojo.png|Nick Conroy. Sam Houser.PNG|Sam Houser. Partes Anteriormente, Rockstar Games permitía una libre descarga de este vídeoPágina oficial de Grand Theft Auto 2 para descargar la película, pudiendo dividirse en partes para que el proceso se realice con una mayor agilidad, en formato QuickTime 4; o realizando una descarga entera. Sin embargo, los enlaces de descargas fueron retirados, y únicamente se encuentran en servidores de Internet externos a Rockstar Games. Vídeo 500px|center Análisis Pursuit and escap''e *'0:00 - 0:05': El vídeo comienza. Se muestra una vista aérea de una zona urbana en Anywhere City. Acto seguido, la cámara recorre una zona residencial. *'0:05 - 0:07': En la pantalla se divisa un texto blanco, que dice "Un juego de DMA Design"; mientras se encuentra sobre un fondo gris. *'0:08 - 0:09': Se retoma la vista aérea. Se enfoca nuevamente a una zona urbana. *'0:10 - 0:12': La pantalla se divide en mosaicos grises, que contienen la palabra ''grandtheftauto escrita en blanco. *'0:13 - 0:15': Las palabras grandtheftauto de la escena anterior son reemplazadas por el logotipo de Grand Theft Auto 2. La pantalla se torna completamente de blanco. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Vista aérea urbana.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Vista aérea residencial.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - DMA Design anuncio.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Otra vista aérea urbana.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Logotipo de GTA 2.PNG *'0:16 - 0:23': Claude Speed se encuentra caminando por una calle poco transitada de una zona precaria en la ciudad. *'0:24 - 0:25': Unos Cuellos rojos comienzan a perseguir a Claude para asesinarlo, causando que este comience a correr para escapar. *'0:26 - 0:30': Claude gira en una esquina hacia la derecha, mientras sigue siendo perseguido por los Cuellos rojos. *'0:31 - 0:32': La persecución se realiza en una acera. Claude sigue corriendo, y se lleva por delante una caja sostenida por un vagabundo. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude Speed caminando por la calle.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Cuellos rojos persiguiendo a Claude.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude doblando en una esquina.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude golpeando a un vagabundo.png *'0:32 - 0:36': Claude se esconde tras un muro, y espera la llegada del líder de los Cuellos rojos, al cual le otorga un rodillazo en la cabeza, y lo deja tumbado en el piso. Claude sale corriendo con el resto de los pandilleros siguiéndolo. *'0:37 - 0:46': Claude toma impulso y salta sobre un contenedor de basura, y gira hacia la izquierda, en la puerta de una reja; mientras los Cuellos rojos le siguen desde detrás. *'0:47 - 0:53': Claude salta sobre la capota de un automóvil rojo, y prosigue su escape. *'0:54 - 1:00': Claude logra ver una furgoneta detenida con su conductor encima. Acto seguido, Claude saca al conductor de su asiento, y se sube a la furgoneta para robarla. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Rodillazo al Cuello rojo.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude evitando el contenedor de basura.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude saltando sobre una capota.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude robando la furgoneta.png *'1:01 - 1:06': Claude arranca la furgoneta, y deja atrás a los Cuellos rojos que lo perseguían. *'1:07 - 1:08': El conductor de la furgoneta se recupera, y notifica por teléfono a su empresa de trabajo el robo de la furgoneta, y las características del ladrón. *'1:09 - 1:10': Desde el otro lado del teléfono, un operador de la misma empresa se encuentra frente a la pantalla de un ordenador, y rastreó la furgoneta en un mapa. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude dejando atrás a los Cuellos rojos.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El conductor notificando el robo de la furgoneta.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Zaibatsu rastreando la furgoneta.png The Assassin is activated *'1:11 - 1:19': En el interior de la furgoneta, Claude se da cuenta de que esta pertenecía a la Corporación Zaibatsu, puesto que estaba llena de cajas con droga (posiblemente, Zoom-Zoom). Ante tal hecho, Claude se alegra. *'1:20 - 1:21': En una oficina de la Corporación Zaibatsu, el mismo operador de escenas anteriores busca a personas con las características del ladrón, dando con la ficha de información de Claude *'1:22 - 1:25': La cámara enfoca nuevamente a Claude desde la parte delantera de la furgoneta. Luego, el ángulo cambia, situándose en un lateral de la calle, en donde se encontraba aparcado un automóvil negro. *'1:26 - 1:40': Claude se baja de la furgoneta, abre el maletero del automóvil y procede a guardar dentro de él todas las cajas de droga en la furgoneta. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude alegrándose por la droga.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Ficha de Claude.PNG Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Parte delantera de la furgoneta.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Automóvil negro aparcado.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude guardando todo en el maletero.png *'1:41 - 1:47': Un vagabundo, que había visto todo, avisa a la Corporación Zaibatsu respecto a la situación de Claude. Desde el otro lado de la llamada, el operador de la Corporación Zaibatsu logra rastrear nuevamente a Claude en el mapa, y procede a contratar un sicario para que lo asesine. *'1:48 - 1:57': Miembros de los Zaibatsu proceden a acercarse hacia un conserje, al cual le notifican la situación. El conserje resultó ser el sicario contratado, por lo que deja caer su escoba, y se prepara para eliminar a Claude. *'1:58 - 2:06': Claude se encuentra conduciendo por la ciudad, y un automóvil de la policía comienza a perseguirlo. *'2:07 - 2:21': El sicario se encuentra eligiendo armamento para asesinar a Claude. Acto seguido, apunta con una pistola hacia la cámara; y se equipa un manto en su espalda. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El vagabundo avisando.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Asesino activado.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - La escoba en el suelo.PNG Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Aparición de la policía.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El asesino armándose.png Basement and baseball *'2:22 - 2:37': En un escondite de la Yakuza, Claude procede a dejar las cajas de mercancía de la Corporación Zaibatsu. Mientras realizaba su tarea, una prostituta le insinuó mantener relaciones sexuales con él, pero no le prestó atención. *'2:38 - 2:42': Con alucinaciones como efecto de la droga, Claude baja unas escaleras en el escondite de la Yakuza, aún sosteniendo las cajas. Las escaleras llevaban a un sótanto, en el cual la Yakuza se encontraba torturando a un miembro de los Hare Krishna. *'2:43 - 2:48': Claude continuaba llevando las cajas. Las alucinaciones se estaban mostrando más evidentes. *'2:49 - 2:52': La Yakuza continuaba torturando a un Hare Krishna, para que este les proporcione la ubicación de un camión de los Hare Krishna con miembros de la Yakuza secuestrados. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Prostituta insinúandose ante Claude.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude bajando las escaleras.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude alucinando por la droga en el escondite Yakuza.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El Krishna siendo torturado.png *'2:53 - 2:55': Claude dejó las cajas de los Zaibatsu sobre el escritorio de un miembro importante de la Yakuza, mientras este le encargaba rescatar a otro miembro de su secuestro causado por los Hare Krishna. *'2:56 - 2:57': La pantalla se torna blanca, y se muestra al miembro de la Yakuza secuestrado. *'2:58 - 3:05': La cámara regresa al escritorio del jefe de la Yakuza, el cual le entrega a Claude una paga por las cajas de los Zaibatsu; mientras el jefe Yakuza se retiraba a interrogar al Krishna. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude dejando las cajas de los Zaibatsu.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Otra escena de la tortura.PNG Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude y el jefe Yakuza.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El Yakuza secuestrado.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El jefe Yakuza torturando al Krishna.png Cop chase *'3:06 - 3:19': El automóvil de la policía que seguía a Claude comienza a perseguirlo, mientras este escapaba. Por otro lado, el sicario de los Zaibatsu cruza la calle por la que pasó Claude. *'3:20 - 3:43': La persecución aumentó a velocidades mayores, y se extiende hasta, posiblemente, el Distrito Industrial. *'3:44 - 3:46': Claude logra ver un taller de pintado y reparado de vehículos, así que ingresa a él sin que lo vea el oficial de policía desde su patrulla. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude siendo perseguido por la patrulla de policía.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude escapando de la policía en el Distrito Industrial.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude ingresando al taller.png *'3:47 - 3:58': Dentro del taller, Claude solicita que le cambien el color de la capa de pintura de su vehículo, por lo que detiene el coche en un garaje de pintado de vehículos, en el que comienzan a pintarle el automóvil de color blanco. *'3:59 - 4:12': Con el automóvil ya pintado, Claude paga al mecánico, sale del taller sobre el automóvil, y pasa frente al automóvil de policía que le perseguía antes, el cual no se percató del plan de Claude. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El automóvil de Claude antes de ser pintado.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El automóvil de Claude siendo pintado.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - La policía no reconoce a Claude.PNG Meet the boss *'4:13 - 4:19': En el cuartel de la mafia rusa, miembros de esta se encontraban jugando al póquer, fumando cigarrillos de tabaco o viendo pornografía. *'4:19 - 4:38': Claude llega en su automóvil al cuartel de la mafia rusa. Allí, baja de su vehículo, y procede a acercarse hacia la entrada del cuartel, en donde revisan si lleva encima armas. Los guardias rusos no encuentran nada, y lo dejan pasar. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Mafia rusa jugando al póker.PNG Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Ruso viendo pornografía.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Mafiosos rusos revisando a Claude.PNG *'4:39 - 4:56': Claude se acerca hacia el jefe de los rusos, en su escritorio; para pedirle ayuda al asesinar a un miembro de los Cuellos rojos. Sin embargo, el jefe ruso se niega, y lo echa a Claude. Claude no se retira, sino que de su chaleco saca dos bolsas con Zoom-Zoom en ellas. El jefe de los rusos cambia inmediatamente de opinión, y ofrece su ayuda a Claude. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude solicitando la muerte del Cuello rojo.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude lanzando bolsas de Zoom-Zoom.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El jefe ruso aceptando el trato de Claude.png Shoot him when he's down *'4:57 - 5:12': La escena cambia, y muestra a Claude conduciendo su automóvil mientras ingiere Zoom-Zoom. Inmediatamente, comienza a alucinar, distorsionando los colores de su visión; y causando que comience a oprimir distintos botones del automóvil. *'5:13 - 5:15': Claude detiene su automóvil en un semáforo, junto a un furgón blindado. Acto seguido, Claude se baja de su coche, y procede a acercarse hacia el asiento del conductor del furgón. *'5:16 - 5:28': Claude apunta al conductor del furgón con una pistola, le dispara, lo remata y escupe sobre su cadáver. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude drogándose.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude presionando botones del automóvil.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude deteniendo su automóvil.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude rematando al conductor.png *'5:29 - 5:35': Claude sale de la cabina del conductor, y se dirige hacia la puerta trasera del furgón. Ya allí, la abre, causando que varias personas secuestradas comiencen a correr fuera del furgón. Una de ellas, el miembro de los Zaibatsu, estaba muy debilitado como para desplazarse por sí solo, por lo que Claude lo ayudó a levantarse, y posteriormente lo subió a su automóvil. *'5:36 - 6:05': Con el Yakuza en brazos, Claude ingresa al escondite de dicha banda, y deja al Yakuza en estabilidad, el cual se reúne con otros miembros de su banda; mientras Claude es aplaudido por el resto de la banda. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude liberando a los secuestrados.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude dejando al Yakuza.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Reencuentro entre los Yakuza.png Elvis *'6:06 - 6:12': En la noche, Claude se encuentra dentro de la furgoneta de los Hare Krishna, mientras espera encontrarse con los rusos. Durante su espera, se encuentra con una prostituta al otro lado de la calle, la cual, mediante movimientos insinuantes, le ofrece mantener relaciones sexuales si le paga. Sin embargo, Claude no le hace caso, y continúa esperando la llegada de los rusos. *'6:13 - 6:27': Detrás de la prostituta, aparecen los rusos. Ante la llegada de estos, Claude se retira de su posición, y procede dirigirse junto a ellos al club nocturno en el que se encontraba el Cuello rojo en medio de una celebración junto a la Yakuza. En el club se encontraba una cantante personificando a Elvis Presley. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude esperando a los rusos.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Prostituta.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Póster de Elvis.png *'6:28 - 6:32': Los Cuellos rojos y la Yakuza se encontraban celebrando juntos. Pero, a mitad de la celebración, la mafia rusa irrumpió en el local, y apuntó a los presentes. *'6:33 - 6:37': Claude y la mafia rusa estaban a bordo de una furgoneta rumbo a la reunión de la Yakuza y los Cuellos rojos. *'6:38 - 6:43': Nuevamente, se muestra la celebración llevada a cabo. Luego, se hace un enfoque al rostro del cantante que personifica a Elvis. *'6:44 - 6:50': Claude y los rusos arriban al local, descienden de la furgoneta e ingresan al club. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Los rusos y Claude dirigiéndose a la reunión.PNG Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Cuellos rojos y Yakuza celebrando.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Elvis.PNG Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude y los rusos entrando al local.png *'6:51 - 6:59': Al entrar al local, los rusos apuntan sus armas a los Cuellos rojos y la Yakuza. A su vez, estos hacen lo mismo contra los rusos. Finalmente, ambos comienzan un tiroteo entre sí. *'7:00 - 7:11': Claude se retira del local, dejando un tiroteo detrás suyo. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Rusos apuntando sus armas.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - La reunión interrumpida.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Las bandas apuntando sus armas.PNG Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Claude saliendo del club.png Crime does not pay *'7:12 - 7:30': Claude se encontraba a punto de robar un vehículo estacionado. Mientras estaba forcejeando con la puerta, el sicario de los Zaibatsu se posiciona detrás suyo. Acto seguido, el sicario propicia cuatro disparos hacia Claude, causando severos daños que causan que este caiga. El asesino se retira del lugar, dejando a Claude en un estado incierto. Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - Disparos hacia Claude.png Grand Theft Auto 2 The Movie - El asesino luego de cumplir su trabajo.png Videos Canciones Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie Successful Criminals - "Music Madness" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie Inter Orbit Communication - "Short Wave Café" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie Dom & Roland - "Thunder" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie JMJ and Richie - "The Score" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie Flytronix - "Air Surf" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie PFM - "Cruising Detroit 98' " Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie Flytronix - "Past Archives" Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie E-Z Rollers - "Short Change" Video completa Archivo:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie Full soundtarck Curiosidades * Fragmentos de este cortometraje fueron utilizados durante la introducción de Grand Theft Auto 2. * En este cortometraje aparecen vehículos que no aparecen en ningún juego de la saga GTA, además de ser fabricados por empresas de la vida real. :* La furgoneta blanca robada por Claude para escapar de los Cuellos rojos se encuentra fabricada por ''Ford''. :* El automóvil negro utilizado y pintado a blanco por Claude se encuentra fabricado por ''BMW'', cuyo modelo es un ''BMW E39 528i''. :* Los automóviles de la policía utilizados por el Departamento de Policía de Anywhere City es fabricado por ''Chevrolet'', cuyo modelo es Chevrolet Caprice. ** Adicionalmente, el Chevrolet Caprice con capa de pintura azul y blanca, fue utilizado por el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York entre los años 1991 y 1992. Enlaces externos * Ficha del cortometraje en IMDb.com. Referencias de:Grand Theft Auto 2 Movie en:GTA 2: The Movie pl:GTA 2: Movie Categoría:Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Videos Categoría:Artículo destacado